


Feel It Still

by SuperDarkRose



Series: You Look Perfect Tonight [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Conversations, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Self Confidence Issues, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: Juuse somewhat still at a lose looked to Pekka for help who gladly went to answer her question. Juuse found himself smiling softly at how Pekka was able to speak up during these type of conversations. Even though the older man struggled with his anxiety he was still brave enough to carry on a decent conversation. He felt warm in his happy little bubble of content until he went to reach for the pepper.Now, he didn’t normally add any seasonings to anything, but his father was known to never add any seasonings to his dishes. Since he was a kid he would have to add his own. So he went to reach for it but seeing that it was out of his reach he looked up to ask for it. “Can you pass the pepper please daddy?"“Sure.” Both his father and Pekka said in unison, both reaching for the pepper at the same time.Juuse felt everything within his chest freeze realizing what he had just said just as everything went silent in the dining room. You could cut the air with a knife with how thick it was. He felt his chest grow tight before his father finally spoke, “Juuse.” Juuse looked up feeling like he was about to explode any second at the stern look upon his face.





	Feel It Still

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hello Hello~
> 
> I know it's been forever and a day but here I am! Back from the grave and ready to start posting stories again! First up a new Tumblr prompt that was requested and I couldn't say no. Based on the fact that Juuse's **real** father's name is Pekka and how Juuse lets 'daddy' slip from his lips during dinner. What could possibly go wrong?!
> 
> **Prompt: Pekka Rinne/Juuse Saros** _{ After a long conversation with Miikka that involves ice cream and Miikka being tired of Juuse’s shit, he finally is convinced to take Pekka to meet his parents. A meeting that should have been fun and simple turns awkward and beyond embarrassing for the 23-year-old. But after a night shared in Juuse’s childhood bed and sweet loving they find some middle ground with his parents and become one big happy family. Awkward conversations and all.}_
> 
> This story was beta'd by Grammarly so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thanks enjoy!

##  **Feel It Still**

 

* * *

 

“Okay. Explain to me...again why you’re complaining,” Miikka groaned as he went back to typing away at his phone. He’s already had to deal with Juuse’s shit on a daily bases, but today for whatever reason was another level of shit that he just didn’t want to deal with.

Juuse groaned as well even more dramatic than before as he took another bite of his chocolate chip cookie dough ice and cream and then shook the empty spoon at him. Miikka raised a single eyebrow looking from his spoon and back to him before finally settling back to his phone once more. “Mik, I already said! Pekka was brave enough to introduce me to his parents as his boyfriend, which was super sweet and I love his parents to death. That was almost 6 months ago! I have done shit since to introduce Pekka to my parents as my boyfriend too! But I’m terrified that they’ll say something to him and then he’s going to feel awful and then I’m going to be left picking up the pieces and trying to mend things with my parents. It’s….Miikka are you even listening?!”

Miikka snaps his head up quickly, his soft smile disappearing fast at being found out, “Uh...yeah man?”

“Jackass, I know you weren’t.” Juuse pouts sticking another bite of sweet creamy goodness into his mouth. Pekka loved sharing ice cream while they watched new shows on Netflix, but the older Finn was at a team meeting which didn’t include the backup. Miikka was also hurt still so he wasn’t involved either.

Miikka shook his head and sighed, going to set his phone aside before addressing him head-on, “Juus, you just said it too. Pekka was brave enough to tell his parents that you guys were together. Pekka deals with depression and anxiety really badly, right? So that was huge for him to do that and I think you should do the same. You guys obviously love each other and trust each other big time. As annoying as it is to be in the middle of the love fest I’m happy for you guys. Just go for it, man. If it turns out shit then just text me the code word and I’ll call you to excuse you guys from having to stay. But you won’t know if you don’t try, right?”

Juuse’s mouth visibly dropped in response, “If you actually spoke up more maybe the guys wouldn’t hide your mouth guard all of the time.”

Miikka tsked, “Yeah right. I prefer to stay in my little bubble. I’d rather not give the guys any ideas that I’m actually good with relationship advice.”

Juuse giggled as he went to take another bite of ice cream before sighing again, “Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try. I’m..I’m just scared.” He felt a warm hand come up to grip his shoulder making him smile up at Miikka.

“Hey, you got this. It’ll be awkward, you said meeting Pekka’s parents was awkward too right? Just know it’ll be awkward and embarrassing no matter what. Just be yourself and if you need help just text me. I’ll bail you guys out.”

“You really are a softy Salty.”

Miikka tsked in response but patted his shoulder in a way to comfort him, “Nah man, now don’t go throwing those ideas around. I have a reputation to uphold you know?”

“Yeah, I know. Big brooding Salty has no soft side, I get it. Thanks anyway man, I really appreciate everything.”

Miikka rubs his head, his hair going array which causes him to frantically to try and put everything back into order again, “Yeah yeah whatever. Just be yourself and everything will be alright.”

“Thank you, I’ll try.” With that Juuse makes the big decision to take Pekka to see his parents. It’s beyond nerve-wracking to think about but he knows he needs this. Pekka needs this too to know that he is worthy in the eyes of Juuse’s parents, it would be huge for his confidence. So he smiles softly as he goes back to eating his ice cream while Miikka turns on that one comedy show that makes Juuse roll his eyes every time.

He really has some weird friends.

 

* * *

 

Juuse racks his fingers through his hair for probably the fiftieth time before he finally feels Pekka grab ahold of one of his hands and threads their fingers together. Though Pekka is trying to show some strength Juuse can feel the slight tremors in his palm as he squeezes his hand tightly within his own. “We’ll...everything will be okay. We...we have each other and...that’s all that matters, right?”

Juuse couldn’t help but feel just that much braver through Pekka’s words. Pekka had a rough morning after the meeting the day before via Skype, since they had flown back home to Finland for the off-season, so Juuse did all he could to drop him and bring him back down to earth. So having Pekka here now putting on a brave face and a soft smile, eager to meet Juuse’s parents was enough to help the nerves go away.

“Right. We can do this. My parents...they’re not mean or harsh, just...somewhat strict. They except certain things from me sometimes, so it’ll be a surprise for them about us, but...they never pushed me away, so we’ll be fine. Together. It’s just one night. We can do this.” He said the last part as if saying it to convince himself that everything was alright. Pekka squeezed his hand once more and smiled in response as if he knew what he was thinking.

“We will be. Together. Love you.”

“Love you too,” he leaned over and kissed the older man sweetly before they got of the car together and walked up to the front door of his parents home.

His old childhood home.

 

* * *

 

Juuse bit his bottom lip in a nervous habit as he sat across from Pekka at the dinner table. After coming into the home his mother bustled to get them inside and asked for them to take their shoes off. “Mom we’re not kids.” Juuse blushed at the lick his mother gave to the stripe of hair that stuck up on the back of his head.

Pekka was muffling his laughter but Juuse glared back at him knowing he was laughing. “I know I know, but I make it a habit to keep the house clean and even hockey players will take their shoes off inside. It doesn’t matter if your 8 or 82 you’ll take your shoes off inside of my home.” Juuse sighed and Pekka smiled chuckling softly.

“I understand. Juuse always had a bad habit of leaving his shoes in different places at my home and I would somehow find shoes separated at different parts of the home. I couldn’t fathom how it even happened.” Juuse’s mother began to laugh and Juuse sighed once more knowing he lost Pekka. His mom instantly loved Pekka right away, which wasn’t hard to do. His father on the other hand….

His father was fairly quietly, saying hello and a quick handshake before going back to grilling the fish on the grill. Pekka had to try and help but his father was always a man who did everything on his own. Juuse apologized but Pekka waved it off for helping Juuse’s mother. When they all came to sit Juuse’s father (Pekka Saros) spoke up for the first time after several moments of silence from the man, “You’ll sit across from Juuse. Juuse sit next to your mother, I’ll sit across from her.”

Once everyone was sat in their proper place Juuse realized too late that Pekka was now sitting next to his father and both across from him and his mother. He swallowed and tried to push back the awkwardness that followed. ‘ _Dammit, Miikka! Why are you always right?!’_ Juuse thought to himself before they finally began to eat. There was silence for a moment before his mother began to speak. “How are the other guys? Your team looks very good right now.”

Juuse somewhat still at a lose looked to Pekka for help who gladly went to answer her question. Juuse found himself smiling softly at how Pekka was able to speak up during these type of conversations. Even though the older man struggled with his anxiety he was still brave enough to carry on a decent conversation. He felt warm in his happy little bubble of content until he went to reach for the pepper.

Now, he didn’t normally add any seasonings to anything, but his father was known to never add any seasonings to his dishes. Since he was a kid he would have to add his own. So he went to reach for it but seeing that it was out of his reach he looked up to ask for it. “Can you pass the pepper please daddy?”

“Sure.” Both his father and Pekka said in unison, both reaching for the pepper at the same time.

Juuse felt everything within his chest freeze realizing what he had just said just as everything went silent in the dining room. You could cut the air with a knife with how thick it was. He felt his chest grow tight before his father finally spoke, “Juuse.” Juuse looked up feeling like he was about to explode any second at the stern look upon his face. “How long has this been going on?”

He felt on the brink of tears, so afraid of disappointed his family and the people that nearly gave up everything to give him a future, but then he felt a hand close over his own that was twisting the paper napkin in his lap. He looked over to see his mother smiling softly at him before looking back to his father who smiled as well. “Do you really think we would not know?”

“Know what?” Juuse squeaked.

“That you and Pekka are together as a couple.” Juuse blushed deeply just as Pekka did as well.

“How long?” he asked shyly just as his parent smiled again. His father never was like this and he felt everything inside of him warm brightly as they spoke again.

“Ever since the father trip. I wasn’t able to go, for which, I am so sorry I missed but seeing how caring and...loving Pekka was for you during that trip told me something must be going on. I hope we haven’t been mistaken.”

“No papa you’re not wrong. I...I was so scared you would be mad at me. Or...disappointed.”

“Oh son, we’re so proud of you. You’ve gotten so far in his line of work and now you have someone who cares about you just as much as you care about him. This is your life and we want to support you 100%. All we ask is you be careful, but I know you both will.” His mother added and he couldn’t help, but let a few teardrops fall as Pekka reached across to grab his other hand. Juuse smiled up at Pekka just as he smiled back.

“Thank you. Thank you so much for being the best parents ever.” His parents smiled back and then he watched as his father reached for the pepper and handed it to him.

“But I think you should be careful how you both address each other out in public.” Juuse blushed deeply and Pekka looked ready to run at any second. His parents both laughed before going back to eat. Juuse looked up at Pekka and squeezed his hand as they enjoyed the rest of the meal.

“It won’t be a problem I promise mama, trust me it won’t.” She giggled softly as he continued to blush. They were getting ready for bed just as his mother asked if Pekka needed the guest bedroom. Of course, Pekka stuttered unable to give an answer so Juuse said no which made them both blush even deeper shade of red.

 

* * *

 

“Alright son, sleep well. We’re just down the hall if you need anything.” She went to leave to go back towards her bedroom just as Juuse quickly drug Pekka into his bedroom. He realized too late that they might have to use the guest room after all. His old bedroom still had his full sized bed, but being how Pekka was 6’5 and yeah he was short, but it would still be a tight fit. Just as he was about to suggest changing rooms Pekka was taking off his shirt and striding over to sit on his bed.

Juuse felt his mouth go dry as words failed him. He knew Pekka had to be happy because he would shyly suggest having sex with his body. He would slowly strip his clothes and sit nearly naked on their bed before Juuse finally understood what he wanted. It was so sweet and also incredibly sexy all at once. He swallowed hard as he realized what was about to happen.

“You do know that this used to be my bedroom, right?”

“Yes? And?” Juuse felt his eyebrows nearly go into his hairline, but kept his shock at bay as he slowly made his way over before moving to straddle the older man’s lap.

“You’re feeling really happy aren’t you? But you do know that my parents are down the hall right?”

“I do, but we can keep it quiet. We have before, we can again.”

‘Wow, Peks I really thought you would be overloaded with everything that happened today, but it feels like I’m the one still freaking out over this.” The older man gave a huffed laugh before leaning forward to kiss underneath his chin.

“I...I honestly thought I would be too, but it turns out that I’m...I’ve never been in your bedroom before and...I don’t know. It’s ridiculous.”

“No no daddy it’s not dumb at all! Tell me, daddy, use your words.” He waited patiently for Pekka to formulate the words he wanted to say before he shyly tucked his face underneath his chin.

“I...I like...I like the idea of having sex with you in your childhood bed.” The words came tumbling out quickly and almost slurred together, but Juuse understood and blushed as he kissed the top his Pekka’s head.

“I like that too daddy. I can’t even tell you how hard it was for me to sneak my boyfriend’s in here without my parents knowing.”

“Have you...I mean...in here?” Juuse felt the tips of his ears heat up just as much as his cheeks but he shook his head as he nuzzled his boyfriend close.

“No. I would sneak them in here but I would chicken out at the last second. I was so nervous and scared about being found out that I always said no. I didn’t have sex until I finally started traveling with the team and even then it wasn’t really good. It was okay, but it’s nothing compared to being with you.” The sentiment reached the older man as he hugged him close and leaned up to suck along the side of his neck. Juuse groaned softly as he crooked his head to give the older man more room at his skin. His heart began to race as his body responded to the older man’s touch. His big, large hands sliding up underneath his shirt and touching the expand of his back. Every touch felt like a fire burning in its wake as his long fingers raked down his back.

“Oh god please daddy take my shirt off please!” He begged as Pekka gently shushed him with his lips. He kissed him deeply just as he began to shove his shirt off and over his head. He hated breaking apart from the older man but it did long enough to start discarding his clothes. They’ve done this long enough that they didn’t need to take anything slow if they didn’t want too. Whereas there were other times where they loved just touching and kissing each other slowly, a melting sensation that left them both shaking with overwhelming pleasure right before Pekka would enter his body.

This time there was a sense of urgency that had Juuse moving faster than lighting. He was desperate to get the older man’s thrusting deep into his body. They were left in just their underwear as Pekka backed up until he was sitting up against the head of Juuse’s childhood bed. The image set his body aflame as he crawled to straddle the older man’s lap. Juuse’s been with Pekka long enough to know what he wanted, that’s why he came prepared just in case.

He groaned into Pekka’s mouth as he licked his way in, twirling and twisting his tongue with Pekka’s which drew out a strangled groan from the older man. “Sh-sh my parents remember?”

“So..sorry. I just...you feel…”

“Shhh I know daddy, I know. You feel really good too. You want me to suck you, daddy? Get your dick nice and wet before I ride you? I’m sure you would love to have that big fat dick fucking my tight wet hole, yeah?” Juuse was never one for dirty talk before but with Pekka all those dirty, filthy thoughts that he’s always wanted to say just slips out. But the way Pekka vibrates as he holds a deep groan in tells him everything he needs to know.

That and the outline of his hard cock rubbing up against his ass.

Pekka slips his hands inside the back of his underwear, a bright blue just for his daddy, as the older man squeezes the meat of his ass. It paid to have a hockey butt big time. He groaned into the older man’s mouth as he ground himself down over Pekka before finally needing to move. Pekka whines softly causing Juuse to kiss him gently in return.

“Shh daddy, I’m just going to make you feel good, I promise.” He did just that. He slid down until he was right over the hard outline of Pekka’s cock and then began mouthing at where he was leaking pre-cum into the fabric. The older man grit his teeth trying to stay quiet as Juuse laved and licked getting Pekka’s underwear soaked with his saliva and his pre-cum that began to leak in earnest.

Juuse didn’t want to move away, completely enthralled in his work but he wanted to get the real thing into his mouth. So he moved long enough to pull the older man’s underwear down, he urged Pekka to lift his hips and then pulled the underwear off completely. He tossed it somewhere across the room before his eyes drifted back to the hard leaking erection that always made him want to swallow his tongue. Pekka was definitely the biggest he’s ever had in his whole life. Pekka was very shy about this feature of himself, but Juuse made it a point to show him constantly how beautiful he was.

He looked back up and found Pekka’s eyes watching him like a hawk. His eyes heavy-lidded and dark with arousal. His breathing was shallow as he tried to contain his action, but Juuse didn’t want him to feel constrained. So he moved back up for a moment to kiss the older man sweetly before leaning back as he reached a hand up to cup his cheek. “Hey daddy, you still with me?”

The older man nodded, but Juuse shook his head as he looked at Pekka directly, “No, use your words, daddy.”

He watched Pekka swallow again before answering, “I feel really good. I...I think I might drop.”

Juuse smiled softly as he kissed him softly again, “Good, as long as you’re comfortable and feel good then your safe. I’ve got you. You can drop daddy and I’ll be here to bring you back.”

He felt a huge weight lift from the older man’s shoulders as he sagged further back, “Thank you, baby.” Juuse nodded happily knowing he was doing well if he was already beginning to drop off. So after another kiss, he made his way back down and then took the older man’s cock in hand. He took his time to get him ready, pumping his cock a couple times before finally closing his mouth around the head. He swirled his tongue around the head and tonguing over Pekka’s slit tasting the salty pre-cum that continued to leak from his hard member.

Juuse swore he heard the older man groan above him, but everything boiled down to the hard member that lay upon his tongue. He relaxed his throat and finally began to suck down Pekka’s hard cock. He could feel where the older man was slowly dropping as he began to bob his head up and down over the hard member. Everything seemed to blur until he felt the tell-tale signs of the older man close to cumming. Juuse backed up, a trail of spit connecting his lips with the head of Pekka’s cock as he backed off. Pekka was soaked but he didn’t much care.

He quickly crawled up onto Pekka lap once more and began to fuck his tongue into the older man’s mouth. Pekka was still awake enough to drag his nails over his back making Juuse give a whorish groan that had the older man buck underneath him. He hissed as Pekka pulled on him in a particular way that had him scrambling to push his underwear off.

“I need to ride your big dick daddy. I want you deep inside me so badly, oh god I need it so badly.” He groaned making Pekka growl in response. Juuse made sure to get Pekka comfortable before moving quickly to his bag in the corner. He was kicking himself the whole time for not being more prepared, but he heard a strangled whine causing him to turn just as he grabbed the lube from his bag. He turned back to find the older man’s dark eyes wide with shock and slack-jawed as he stared up at him.

“Are you okay daddy?”

“You...when...how...I…” Pekka stuttered, slurred as his mind, which was about to drop was trying to comprehend what he just saw. Juuse tried to follow until he giggled softly remembering why everything felt so overwhelming.

“Back at the summer house while I went to take a shower. You were making breakfast and I wanted to be prepared just in case we needed a quick fuck. Do you like it, daddy?” The item he was referring too was the diamond-encrusted butt plug that he had put in while in the shower. He had cum twice while putting the plug in and it was totally worth it. Especially with the look that he was able to get from Pekka’s face.

Pekka wasn’t able to answer as he stuttered and nodded quickly at him, making grabby hands for him to come over. He did just that and slowly crawled up his lap before grounding himself down onto the older man’s hard cock right in between his ass cheeks.

“B...baby.” Pekka stuttered as he thrust against Juuse causing another groan to escape him.

“It’s okay daddy, I got you. Just..let me..oh fuck.” Juuse hissed as twist the butt plug until he feels it pop out of him. His body shivers at the loss of the toy inside of him, but he doesn’t wait for long as he grabs the lube and quickly squirts some onto his fingers. He leans back to rub at his gaping hole before thrusting a finger deep inside of himself. Juuse uses his flexibility to pump his fingers into his hole, getting himself ready while he uses his other hand to slowly pump Pekka’s cock.

“Oh baby,” Pekka whines as he tries to stay still while Juuse preps himself. It doesn’t take much since he used one of his bigger butt plugs and is already removing his fingers to get ready for Pekka’s cock. He sits up onto his knees until he’s hovering over Pekka’s cock and moves a hand back until he’s rubbing the fat head over his loosened wet hole. Pekka groans wantonly in response to his teasing over his wet hole.

“You like that daddy? You like my wet hole, yeah? You want your big dick inside me don’t you? I feel how much you want it. Tell me you want to fuck me, daddy.” The seductive tone to his voice caused the older man underneath him to nearly come undone before he could finally find his voice again.

“Pl..please baby! Please! I need...I need to fuck you please!” Pekka begged so sweetly making Juuse purr in response.

“So good for me daddy,” just as he spoke he leaned back and took the head of Pekka’s cock inside of him. They groaned together as he slowly took inch by inch of the older man’s large member until he was completely seated over Pekka’s lap. “Oh god fuck daddy your dick feels so big! I love your dick inside me!” Juuse whined as he rotated his hips around trying to feel the girth of Pekka’s cock inside of him.

The older man wasn’t fairing well and Juuse knew this wouldn’t last very long.

“Ple..pleas...please!” Pekka whined once more before Juuse took note of the hint of desperation in the older man’s voice and thus started to move.

This was a normal occurrence for both of them as he rode Pekka like he’s done it a thousand times, which he has, but he doesn’t kiss and tell. He rides the older man, the thumping of the headboard of the bed going unsaid, both too caught up in the moment to say a word. Juuse is gripping onto Pekka’s shoulders while the other man helps to bring him up and down with his large hand around his waist. He’s sure to have finger bruises on his skin but he loves to touch them the next day just to know that it actually happened and it wasn’t a dream. He feels how Pekka’s thrusts inside him are more frantic and out of rhythm, a sure tell-tale sign that he’s about to cum and Juuse wants him too so badly.

His hand flashes to his cock which bobs in time with the thrusts as he grips tightly onto the older man’s shoulders. “Come on...come on daddy. Come on...cum in me. I’m right there with you let me feel you...yeah let me feel you daddy.” He hisses and just like a jolt of lighting he feels the thrust and thrust until he is pinning Juuse down over his lap and cumming deep inside of him. As he feels the warmth filling his insides Juuse too comes undone as he cries out Pekka’s name as he spurts over the older man’s lower abdomen.

They ride out their orgasms together before Juuse let’s go and slumps up against the older man. It takes them several minutes before they finally untangle themselves from each other and go to clean up. They giggle and laugh as they sneak out to the bathroom much like they were teenagers again before dashing back into Juuse’s room once more.

Once they’re underneath the covers it doesn’t take long before Pekka is nuzzling up underneath Juuse’s chin and wrapping himself around his body. Juuse sighs as he kisses the top of his head and giggling at how tightly they have to stay together in order to stay on the bed without falling off. They kiss each other sweetly before hugging each other close, both exchanging I love you’s just as their eyes drift close as they finally fall asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

They both come down together wearing pajamas, thankfully they both remembered where they were before heading out the door of his bedroom, and then walking down the stairs.

The sweet smell of pancakes and savory sausage filled the air as they each came into the kitchen to see if they could help. Juuse’s parents were very kind and said yes as they set the table before Juuse’s mother spoke up again.

“So, how did you two sleep last night?”

“It was fine, mama.”

“I slept very well, thank you, Mrs. Saros.”

She smiled softly just before Juuse’s father spoke up as well. “Well, we weren’t sure. We heard quite a bit of noise last night and we were worried at first until we realized what was going on.” Juuse very nearly dropped the stack of plates as Pekka choked on his coffee.

“Papa!” Juuse gaped at his father just as his parents both laughed at their embarrassment.

“What? We assumed you remembered how paper-thin these old walls were. When you were a teen we knew when you brought boys home. We’re not that blind you know.”

“Or deaf.” Juuse’s mother added which caused the blush in his cheeks to rise all the way up to the tips of his ears.

“We...I’m...sorry..we...sorry..” Pekka sputtered, flustered and red all over. Juuse felt panicked thinking Pekka was about to have a panic attack over what was happening and quickly set the plates down so he could help Pekka. He took the mug away from the older man, whose hands were shaking in response before Juuse tugged him down to hug him close.

“Sh shhh it’s fine. Everything’s fine. My parents are just major teases and love picking on me. Constantly. Everything’s fine, I promise.” He felt Pekka relax against just as they looked over to where Juuse’s parents were staring in their direction. Juuse flushed ready to defend himself and Pekka before his mother and father gave them both a warm smile.

“We just wanted to say how happy we are that Juuse is happy. But I think you should just stay at the summer home instead.” Juuse smiled shyly at his parents just as Pekka did as well.

“Yeah, I think we’ll do that.” Pekka snorted in response and after the awkward conversation they were back to joking and talking about the upcoming season. Juuse had been terrified about how his parents would react, but in the end, it seemed he didn’t have to worry at all.

Other than calling Pekka ‘daddy’ in front of his own father. That...yeah that he would have to work on big time.

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> I love these boys so much and I'm in the works of some big things happening very soon!
> 
> As always kudos and comments feeds this author and inspires me to continue to write! Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr [superdarkrose](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) or Twitter [@SuperDarkRose](https://twitter.com/SuperDarkRose/)


End file.
